


The Gift of the Spark

by CommanderSideswipe



Series: Joys of the Spark [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out and Optimus Prime meet in secret to exchange gifts--and get a surprise gift as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of the Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



> //text// = speaking through spark bonds

Patches of black ice on the road seemed a bit terrifying; Knock Out was grateful that he wasn't driving on them this time, but walking on the snow still made him quite nervous. He could hear the faint crunch of the densely packed ice crystals beneath his pedes and sighed lightly. How much longer until he heard small pedes crunching the snow beneath them? How much longer until crimson optics could watch Sparklings giving confused looks about this weird white solid water.  But these two were due in summer, or at least, springtime.

He stroked his fingertips at the midline of his chestplating, his optics darting down to it. A faint smile crossed his faceplates. These two had come from a sweet and tender love--his love for Optimus Prime--which had gone on since he had been a young seeker by the name of Strikedown. He was unashamed to admit his real name.

Knock Out, after all, was the codename for a spy that was hiding within the Decepticons. He was a little attached to his new name, though. He had to admit he was a stunning, gorgeous knock out. That's what they called great beauties on Earth, right?

He could hear heavier pedefalls, and the deeper crunch of snow. Earth was lovely, even in the cold weather, and the sight of Optimus, his bio-lights glowing for Knock Out, was all the lovelier. Knock Out flashed his own headlights on his chest, seeming almost to flirt in Morse code.

No, not almost.

He was spelling out "sweet rims" in Morse code.

A smile curled on Optimus' face. His large hands gripped Knock Out's tenderly for a fleeting moment. They then wrapped around Knock Out's hip-plating to pull him closer, pressing a searing kiss against his lips. Blue optics half-lidded with desire, and Optimus let his glossa glide along Knock Out's.

He heard the soft click of chestplating opening; the soft glow of Knock Out's whitish-gold spark and the lavender spark of one Sparkling, the soft blue of the other, lit up the winter's night. Optimus tenderly allowed his large hands to stroke the two tiny sparks that orbited his beloved's own.

"That's my gift to them. Their sire's tender touch." Knock Out smiled. "My gift to you--I wish I could afford something fancy, but all I have for you is my spark."

Optimus gave a tender look, kissing the spark.

He only said simply. "That is my gift to you as well." The Matrix thrummed in his chest, accepting this. Optimus let his chestplating open slowly to reveal the brilliant blue glow of his own spark. He let it meet with Knock Out's, his optics starting to flicker.

//Knock Out, oh my Mini-Rims...// He whispered through the bond between sparks that was forming with the contact.

Knock Out gave a soft purr of his engine, speaking softly through spark. //Merry Christmas, Optimus Prime.//

The two tiny sparks orbiting Knock Out's own seemed to approach with curiosity, but the sheer intensity of the energy between the two merging sparks seemed to keep them at bay from trying to touch the blue spark that had joined the familiar white-gold spark they knew.

A curious voice, seemingly feminine, tried to speak to both sparks. //Ma...ma? Pa...pa?//

Optimus' optics widened and he keened. //I am Papa.// He tried to speak to the tiny spark, unsure of if the message had crossed Knock Out's spark to the lavender one.  He prayed to Primus, through the Matrix, that his voice had reached the Sparklings who rested within his beloved's chestplating for now.

Knock Out gave a soft look, knowing the intent of the message. Almost as though the message had reached it and its twin, if possible, both the lavender and blue sparks seemed to whiz around with excitement.

//Papa papa papa!// The lavender spark seemed to chitter.

The blue chittered. //Pa...pa!//

Knock Out gave a warm smile, speaking out loud in a dulcet tone. "Looks like they had a gift for us. They know us and...they're learning to communicate with us."

"Yes." Optimus said. "They are."

The energy between Optimus' and Knock Out's spark deepened and Optimus pulled Knock Out down on top of him; Optimus was okay with sprawling in the snow at this moment, Knock Out warm and safe with him.

A cry echoed through the night with a roar, two mighty mecha becoming one in spark.


End file.
